


Coming Clean by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanking in private is not always easy when you're a sixteen year-old Sirius Black. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean by madam_minnie

  
[Coming Clean](viewstory.php?sid=2206) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Wanking in private is not always easy when you're a sixteen year-old Sirius Black.   
Categories: The Broomshed > Self Pleasure Characters:  Sirius Black, Remus Lupin  
Genres:  Drabble, Erotica, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Masturbation, Slash, Voyeurism  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2006-05) The "I Touch Myself" Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=8)  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2006-05) The "I Touch Myself" Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=8)  
Challenges: [Monthly Challenge: (2006-05) The "I Touch Myself" Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=8)  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 855 Read: 1307  
Published: 05/28/2006 Updated: 05/28/2006 

Coming Clean by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written for the ["I Touch Myself"](http://community.livejournal.com/captains_pitch/39922.html) Challenge for The Quidditch Pitch and based loosely on a prompt by [](http://kryli.livejournal.com/profile)[**kryli**](http://kryli.livejournal.com/), 'Sirius Black in the showers.'

Sirius Black had to be the cleanest boy in all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James had commented on said statement just this afternoon while they strategized their latest prank against Snivellus. But Sirius couldn't think of a better place to wank. In their dormitory he risked the chance that someone would hear and since the one closest to his bed was Remus Lupin, the reason Sirius Black had needed to wank more frequently of late, his bed had long stopped being a favorite wanking location.

Like any healthy sixteen-year-old, Sirius Black enjoyed a good wank as often as possible and lately the need to wank more frequently had grown as Remus had started wanking early in the morning when he believed everyone was still asleep. As far Sirius knew, neither James nor Peter knew of Remus' morning activities and he felt rather ashamed of enjoying those early morning moments only he and Remus shared. Remus was a quiet wanker and Sirius envied his best mate's ability to orgasm with only a gasp and muffled moan. Even at his quietest, Sirius could never climax without a moan or deep groan as he milked every drop of his release. This morning, their ritual had been disturbed by a very badly-timed morning owl for James from his parents informing him that they would be away for winter hols and he would need to remain in the castle for winter break.

"They couldn't have sent that owl during breakfast?" Sirius muttered as he fetched his towel and stormed out of their dorm room and into the showers, leaving the other Marauders to discuss their winter holiday plans while he took care of more pressing matters. He had been enjoying a rather pleasant fantasy involving a rather limber lupine lover while hearing Remus' slick fist pumping in the bed beside his. Sirius had just slipped his hand inside his pyjama bottoms when the wretched owl, screeched in through James' open window.

Once inside the loo, he made quick work of discarding his pyjama bottoms and stepped inside the steaming shower. A cold shower may have likely been the better choice, but Sirius wanted to savour this particular wank. Remus had been driving him mad with the ragged breaths he took between light gasps and Sirius could almost picture him biting his lip, his eyes closed and legs spread as he stroked himself slowly.

With those images still vividly replaying in his mind, Sirius moaned as the hot water hit his skin and sluiced off his back. Sliding his hand along his length, Sirius imagined Remus naked and wanton on his bed. His hand wrapped around his thick cock, the foreskin easing back as he hardened with a long, slow stroke. Sirius' own cock throbbed at the thought of grinding against that hot, thick length and suppressing a moan, he rested a hand on the tiled wall and pumped his cock faster. The heat pooled in his stomach just before spreading down his legs, and feet. Throwing his head back, he let his fantasies take hold and with each new image of Remus kneeling before him, crawling on all fours on his bed to straddle him, bent over Snivellus' potions workstation table... Sirius' need for release grew.

His cock pulsed in his hand, hot and heavy when a rather vivid image of Remus stalking toward him on all fours in the small upstairs bedroom of the Shrieking Shack just before the Full Moon came sharply to mind. Lithe body, taut and rippling muscles working as he crawled toward him, his teeth bared drove Sirius mad with lust. The thought of feeling Remus mount him was so strong that his prick leaked as his mouth gaped in a silent moan. His fist was pumping wildly now, the sound of it slapping against the water sliding down his body resembled the sound their bodies would make slapping against one another as Remus fucked him blindly that he didn't hear the door to the loo open. The desperate need to come grew so quickly, and fiercely that he jerked his cock hard and fast, easing a finger inside him as he growled deep in his throat. He pistoned his hips and licked his lips, his head thrown back as his hand moved in lightning speed along his shaft. His legs were shaking and clenching around his own finger, he hoarsely shouted Remus' name as the first spurts of his release coated the tiled wall.

He was still quivering, his finger still lodged inside him when he opened his eyes and met amber eyes almost bronze with feral need staring back at him. His cock continued to pulse as their gazes locked and without apology, he milked every drop of come from his cock, shuddering as he softened in his hand. Taking the soap from the dish, his eyes still locked on Remus, he lathered his body. When Remus slipped in behind him and coated his backside with the soap, he turned his head and smiled at his best mate over his shoulder.

"Did I miss a spot?"

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=2206>  



End file.
